


【斑柱】荒岛 4

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [4]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 斑柱向 人鱼斑和他的小鸟扉泉扉无差⚠️怀蛋play上线，自行避雷





	【斑柱】荒岛 4

⚠️ 怀蛋play

 

扉间耐不住请求与年轻人鱼一同出海了  
自见面那日起，泉奈就毫不掩饰对明恋对象的热情，每天不厌其烦地邀请白鸟  
他始终相信只要付出真心、加之行动迟早会有收获…即使白发翼族看上去铁石心肠。

扉间的心当然不是铁石做的，他明白这条小辫子鱼的心意，但并不打算接受。  
翠鸟和他终究是过客，  
陪同兄长在荒岛上停留只是意外…  
扉间时常这样提醒自己。  
若非大哥意外怀蛋无法承受时空通道的压力，他早就带他返回神树了…但每每望见快要满溢出翠鸟双眼的幸福和满足，他又感到迟疑  
疑惑到底是什么填满了大哥的心，让他甘心停留  
……  
“当然是爱情，我能明白还多亏了扉间你。”  
翠鸟这样解答弟弟的疑惑…果然，年轻人鱼的热情追逐终究是触动他的。  
白发翼族却挑起眉不以为然，他也不知道是触动了哪根神经想起问傻鸟这些问题  
在巢里紧挨弟弟的翠鸟撅起嘴，不用猜也知道扉间又在心里吐槽他，是时候拿出兄长威严了！  
“不要小看爱情…它来之不易异常珍贵  
能抓住它是一种幸运，就像我和斑，要是那日没能见面大哥现在该多后悔啊…”  
柱间希望用自己的亲身教训来告诫弟弟，结果对面又是一个白眼  
看到翠鸟神情哀怨，扉间只好伸手摸摸黑长直无奈的接着问“爱是什么”  
“是心动！一开始你很难察觉…但只要用心聆听就能捕捉到它，慢慢的整颗心都会为爱人跃动。”  
一听就很不靠谱…但翠鸟又靠在他肩头傻乐  
他想…只要大哥一直都能这么快乐就够了  
“好了…快到一边去，小心你的肚子。”  
翠鸟不仅不听还变本加厉地撒娇  
“答应大哥一件事吧…”  
——————  
“不要误会，我是被大哥缠得没办法才来的…”  
他与宇智波泉奈在海岸线碰面  
这条鱼闪闪发亮的眼神让他有些不好意思…毕竟都拒绝过小辫子那么多次了。  
宇智波泉奈默默为大嫂打call，那只翠鸟果然不简单，这么快就说动天使了  
对他而言能约到扉间就好，他并不想死缠烂打惹小鸟讨厌…只是面对意中人不能什么都不做  
他要告诉千手扉间他的心意，这样无论最后的结局如何年轻人鱼都能接受。  
泉奈眼里满是笑意，这条人鱼有张稚嫩的脸，笑起来还有两颗小酒窝  
他向白鸟提议“一起出海吧，这片海域可有不少有趣的地标，我带你去看看。”  
“好…”

扉间发现小辫子是条善谈的鱼，能和他这么聊天的对象几百年来屈指可数  
除了大哥…他很久没和其他人说这么多话了，年轻人鱼的肚子里有说不完的海洋奇闻，绚丽的世界让久居在神树上的翼族不免好奇  
也许来到荒岛并没有想象中的坏…  
“扉间，你平时都会做些什么？”了解可是缩短距离的最好方式  
缓缓飞在人鱼的上方，翼族声线平稳  
“没什么特别，主要是照看大哥。”  
这个答案让泉奈嘴角直抽，“照看大哥”到底是什么奇怪的日常…这是在说那只精明的翠鸟？  
“那…你自己有什么爱好？”这下泉奈才算得到了有效情报，扉间告诉人鱼，空闲时他喜欢研究未知的时空领域  
“其实我和大哥会来到这里都是我的错…是我发现百年难见的时空风暴忍不住靠近才连累的他…”  
这些话他从没和翠鸟提过  
泉奈呼唤白鸟的名字，笑得开朗，他说  
“太好了…”  
“什么？”  
“多亏这样柱间大哥才能与斑哥在一起呀…而我也见到了你！”白鸟一愣，沉默地越过他

接下来的一段路扉间都异常沉默，他仍然紧跟着泉奈却不再愿意和鱼交流  
泉奈眼神微微暗淡，刚才他脱口而出的真心话似乎于白鸟而言更接近冒犯，眼前的翼族不仅在拒绝他的靠近，甚至对自家大哥和翠鸟的事都存有疑虑，他并不信任“爱情”。  
“这里…”尴尬的气氛被扉间中断，他随鱼飞行了不短的距离来到了一座美丽的新岛  
月之眼附近竟然存在避过他与翠鸟探查的其他岛屿，白鸟眼里闪过惊诧但也没多问。  
一直注视着他的年轻宇智波自然没有错过这些，面对白鸟的谨慎，这条鱼有些伤心  
明明在他心里千手兄弟都能算作他的家人，对待家人又有什么可隐瞒的…  
“这座无名岛位于我们统治的海域边缘，平日里斑哥会单独为它布下结界…所以你在空中侦察不到它是正常的。还想知道什么尽管问我…单凭斑哥和柱间大哥的关系，我们就是一家人！”  
泉奈笑着说  
（家人…）  
白鸟落到海石上迟疑片刻还是说出疑惑  
“为什么要单独设立结界，我并没有感知到这座岛有什么特别…就是为了隐藏结界也不必这样大费周章吧。”人鱼摇摇鱼尾表情有些骄傲  
“这座岛的确没什么特殊的，结界也并非为了隐藏它…岛中心的淡水湖连接着海牢，那里是宇智波先祖遗留下的牢狱，曾在战争时期关押过敌人。如今虽然已被废弃，但斑哥那个古板鱼因为祖碑的存在一直还在保护它。”  
所以这么美的岛被废弃了啊…  
扉间更喜欢这座岛的环境，岛上湖泊众多、空气湿润，与他的属性更和谐。  
泉奈心绪浮动，和怼天怼地的斑哥不同，他扎根大海更敬畏它，所以即使有珍宝也不会和哥哥一样拿到到陆地上存放  
这意味着泉奈从未想过要拥有一座岛…  
本来这没什么，但自从他家哥哥找到了一生所爱就变得肉麻兮兮…说什么“他为月之眼寻到了最珍贵的宝藏…那就是他挚爱的小鸟”现在那座岛整弥漫着恋爱气息，让单身鱼无法直视。  
泉奈遇到白鸟后似乎能理解他了…当一条鱼有了珍爱的事物（还没得到也算），就会想要找最合适的地方安置它  
他与扉间认识的时间并不长，但泉奈觉得与他待在一起的时间总是走得特别快…这个冰冷的翼族吸引他，所以他义无反顾地靠近。

冲动凝结为心声，即使这些话还为时过早  
“我想将这座岛送给你。”  
千手扉间…  
白鸟当然可以继续将这句话当作一时冲动来无视，但在前几日很是顺手的伎俩今日却卡壳了。  
一定是这个小辫子的表情太认真了，认真到让他迟疑…那种充满美好期翼的眼神他在大哥眼里见过很多次，小辫子现在很开心…而他不想打破这种快乐。  
扉间一直不回话，泉奈的热情也渐渐转冷  
白鸟总是用沉默来面对他，却不明白这种拒绝最让鱼伤心  
泉奈意识到面对千手扉间，仅仅示爱、仅仅暗示都是不够的，他永远都会避而不谈让鱼失望，又温柔体贴得让他不舍得绝望…看这个熟练程度，这只鸟一定用同样的招数对付过不少人！  
奈奈要大声说爱，他可是七大海最有人气的鱼  
“我喜欢你…不仅仅是想交配那种！”  
人鱼的语气坚定  
白鸟站在海石上皱着眉，看鱼的表情很无奈…为什么会爱上刚认识不久的人…他不明白这种逻辑  
“泉奈…我不讨厌你，但也不打算接受你。  
我和大哥迟早会回家的…”  
泉奈不明白这又有什么关系，回家和谈恋爱有什么冲突？翠鸟回家也不会和斑哥分手啊  
“说到底…你还是封闭自己的心，我知道你关心柱间大哥…但你不能将人生的重心都放在兄长身上，他不会永远都需要你的照顾。扉间…多为自己考虑一些，想必那也是你大哥希望的。”  
泉奈劝诫他，即使扉间真的对自己无意…这样的想法也会阻碍他找到幸福

回答他的是一阵狂风…翼族消失在他的眼前  
——————  
大哥总有一天不再需要他的照顾…扉间明白  
但不愿意接受，他和翠鸟相依为命…是彼此唯一的亲人，想要去保护他已经是扉间的本能，  
他原以为这样的日子会持续到生命的尽头。  
然而…  
大哥遇见了斑，那条鱼轻易占据了他心里独一无二的位置…他们还有了蛋，就像一个完整的家  
这让扉间高兴之余又很酸涩，他违背千手独立的传统待在兄长旁边…却从没问过柱间的意愿，也许大哥并不想让他一直跟着他…  
再留下去…年轻人鱼会看破他所有的脆弱和不安，深埋的会被揭开，所以他逃走了。

前面的大海要暴躁得多，与结界内温顺的海水毫无类似…白鸟离开时选择了反方向，从这里开始的海域并不被宇智波兄弟关照。  
（一望无际…这就是海）  
他需要散散心，意外离开结界也许是一件好事，在那片海域什么都瞒不过宇智波  
白鸟随意挑了一个方向飞离，他打算晚点再回巢  
……  
（歌声…是其他人鱼吗？）  
扉间飞离结界一段距离后便隐隐听到歌声…  
他飞得越低听得就越清晰，附近的海面下确实有歌声传出…也许是其他人鱼居住在这里。  
当白发翼族发现自己无法控制地失神…他意识到这些曲调不同寻常…  
白鸟立刻扇动羽翼让自己远离海面  
出水的声响传来，海面浮出十数只与宇智波人鱼类似的生物…只是他们的鱼尾更短色泽偏灰。  
“你们…是人鱼？”隐约看到鱼尾，扉间收住攻击的动作…他不希望误伤泉奈的同族  
其中看起来像是首领的女性向翼族露出柔弱可亲的笑容，她语调轻柔地询问  
“对…我们是人鱼，你是从宇智波大人的海域出来的吧，是他们的客人？”  
周围的其他鱼也露出温和欢迎的笑意  
“不算客人…是我打扰你们唱歌了。”  
扉间看到这样的态度，暗叹是自己顾虑过多，他扇动羽翼打算离开  
“请等一下！我们的歌就是为了吸引往来的客人啊…能遇上大人真是幸运，请多留片刻听听我们的歌，这可是祝福…”女性人鱼急忙挽留  
“好吧…”这个翼族面冷心热  
低柔的神秘歌谣又回荡在翼族的耳边，这群鱼也带着快乐的表情绕着他游动…  
“这歌…听着很让人放松。”扉间方才积攒的郁结都忘怀了许多，他的羽翼也扇动得更轻了  
“那就好…这首歌的前调就是这样，听到的客人会很放松…然后…”尖锐的声波传到白鸟的脑海  
？！扉间用力扇动翅膀才没有落到海里  
“你们！”他竟然会落入这种低级陷阱，这些  
尖锐的声波无法阻断地传入耳畔  
水面上的“人鱼”全都露出兴奋期待的神情…扉间还发现了饥饿与贪婪。  
“宇智波人鱼的客人一定也是高等种族吧…我们还没有吃过您这么美丽的生物呢…”这些生物露出了尖锐的牙齿与利爪虎视眈眈  
翼族皱起眉，他意识到眼前是群野蛮生物…他们根本就不是泉奈他们的同族  
“当然不是…那群宇智波怎么瞧得上我们，鲛明明才是这片海原本的主人，是那两只宇智波抢走了丰茂的资源…可怜我们要自己狩猎。”  
眼前的野兽还假惺惺挤出几滴眼泪  
“你们吃人…这片海的确不该被你们占据！”白鸟一面试图摆脱声波的影响，听到这群野兽控诉宇智波忍不住开口  
下一刻它们的表情就都变了  
“今天我们不吃人…您一定比人类美味得多。”  
白鸟终究还是落水了…

扉间立刻将羽翼拟态成人类双手，他是会游泳的  
周围的鲛慢慢向他靠近，似乎害怕他的反击  
（糟糕了…那些歌很麻烦。）  
扉间面上沉着丝毫不露波澜，心里推算着安全离开的几率…他现在飞不起来，只有打发走这群野兽才能平安无事。  
“想好要不要和我动手，我即使不用翅膀收拾你们也并不难。”翼族的声线冷酷，一股冰冷压迫向鲛袭去  
鲛人相互对视似乎有些犹豫，女首领却毫不在意，露出残忍的笑意说  
“不会让您离开的…您确实很强大，但我们有得是办法对付强大猎物。要怪就怪宇智波吧…谁让您是他们的朋友呢。”说完示意手下行动

首先靠近的鲛被一股水流击飞，但很快其他几只就一同扑向白鸟  
扉间的速度在海水里被抑制了许多，他谨慎闪避这些海洋猎手但不免留下了好几道伤痕  
金红的血液飘散在水中…让鲛人们露出了更加狂热的神情，它们似乎失去理智了。  
（这下不妙了，大哥…）  
下一刻四周的敌人一同向他扑来…  
大量的鲜血飞溅开来，但不是白发翼族的  
“没事吧！”泉奈挡在他身前  
确认扉间并无大碍，宇智波人鱼回头看向周围的鲛…其中两只刚刚被他撕碎  
“好大的胆子…”泉奈话里没带什么温度  
周围的鲛看到宇智波人鱼急忙聚集到一起，看起来害怕极了，这可和刚刚嚣张的猎人是两幅模样  
“泉奈大人，请饶恕我们！我们不知道这位大人是您的朋友…我们只是太饿了。”女性鲛人祈求着，带着哭腔惹人怜悯  
但是宇智波泉奈可不吃这一套，这些鲛人百年前在这片海域作威作福，肆意残杀路过的人类与其他海族  
被他和斑哥收拾过后数量锐减了许多，余党都匿藏在他们设立的结界外，没想到如今这些东西还不思悔改利用友好的外表欺骗路人，将智慧种族当作食物…今天还敢把主意打在扉间身上！  
这是他绝对不能容忍的  
看到宇智波泉奈笑起来，对面的鲛人越发绝望…  
这条鱼可比宇智波斑凶残得多，斑看不透的伎俩都瞒不过宇智波泉奈，族人大多都死在他手里。  
“大人…”  
泉奈不理会求饶取出团扇短笛，轻轻吹响它…很快周边的海水翻腾起来  
扉间这才发现自己不知道什么时候被泉奈设下的结界包裹住看不清外面的情况，他感觉到人鱼靠近，轻声安慰他  
“别害怕…没事了。”  
结界外不断传来尖叫和求饶…  
泉奈不想让扉间看到他残忍的样子，他唤来了附近的鲨群命令他们收拾残骸…既然这么喜欢群体狩猎，自己也来尝尝吧。  
很快罪恶的血染红了这片海…

扉间待在球形结界，片刻后感受到结界被鱼带离了原处，他沉默不语  
“泉奈，你过来一下。”这个小辫子怎么也沉默  
泉奈往结界里探入上半身，低着头靠近翼族为他处理伤口…  
“对不起！”“谢谢你！”鱼和鸟同时说  
泉奈惊讶地注视眼前的白鸟  
扉间叹了一口气问他，爱钻牛角尖的宇智波  
“为什么道歉？你刚刚才救了我…”  
泉奈表情却很羞愧，是他拉着小鸟出海…把人气走还让他遇到了危险…真是不合格的约会对象。  
翼族怎么会不清楚他的想法，他第一次主动靠近年轻的宇智波，摸了摸他的发顶语调温和  
“泉奈，你救了我…而且之前你对我说的话都是对的，是我没想通透…我要向你道歉才对。”  
眼前的鱼听到这样的话眼睛又闪亮起来，发现他不停甩尾巴，白鸟忍不住笑了，他提议一起回家。  
泉奈很有眼力地握住白鸟的手，承诺  
“今后我一定会保护好你！”  
砰砰…砰砰…  
砰砰…砰砰砰…  
（什么声音…）  
扉间觉得眼前这个小辫子看着更顺眼了，他试图无视乱跳的心音…听到宇智波泉奈说要保护他以后，它就变得不对劲  
“少得意…恐高的鱼。”先不管它了，扉间只是觉得这种心情很特别…很开心  
泉奈甩着尾巴提议就这么带着扉间游回去，白鸟点了点头…

“今天也要出海嘛～”翠鸟一脸懂  
扉间无视这八卦的家伙，将跟着他的笨蛋赶回窝  
“别胡思乱想…安心怀你的蛋，今天我要去稍远的外海晚上就不回来了…你不准离开巢！”  
上次自己遇险的事被大嘴巴奈奈透露给了翠鸟，这只鸟二话不说就飞离巢穴（拦不住），到外海刮了飓风，窝藏在深海的鲛全被他掀飞上天  
要不是白鸟坚决反对，那些鲛能变成他的晚饭  
所以这次离开他是嘱咐又嘱咐…  
当然…最后扉间的话翠鸟还是一点没听进去，当晚他就收到斑的传信去会情人了。  
———四个月后———  
自从被自家小鸟的吓得够呛，斑就谨慎出了新高度…不仅积极向不待见他的白鸟学习怀蛋知识，对待柱间也更慎重了。  
起初柱间是高兴的，看到斑关心他真的很幸福  
但是随着时间推移这只小鸟就闹小情绪了。  
（应该是产前抑郁…）  
斑最近时常能感受到柱间哀怨的眼神，他心里着急又不敢刺激怀蛋的爱人，只能自己研究资料…他断定柱间得了产前抑郁。  
这可不行！  
拜托千手扉间只得到了一个白眼…  
这条鱼只好自己行动，每天变得法子找来小鸟喜欢的食物逗他高兴，但每次都事与愿违…  
柱间一开始总是很高兴，会窝在人鱼怀里磨蹭撒娇…斑也很高兴，然后就没有然后了，这时小鸟又会闷闷不乐地赶鱼回海里，怎么问都说没事。  
（柱间到底怎么了…）  
忧心之下这条鱼天天夜里绕着月之眼游，吓得泉奈以为他终于疯了。

“你说柱间到底怎么了？”斑实在没办法只好向自家弟弟咨询…这条鱼为了维护兄长的尊严忍了许久。他将小鸟的表现转述给弟弟，对此也没抱什么希望…仅仅是想分担一下压力。  
“嗯……这个怕不是…”对面的奈奈一脸高深莫测，他可是上道的高情商鱼  
“斑哥，你每次都是没理会大嫂的撒娇才被赶走的吧。”还是再确定一下  
结果对面的鱼眉头一皱，还是点点头  
“那就是是哥哥你对柱间太冷淡了！”  
泉奈秒懂，他暗示自家哥哥  
结果对面的鱼想也不想就反驳他，他怎么会对柱间冷淡？不存在的！  
但是泉奈看上去胸有成竹…  
“你说我哪冷淡了，我不是天天陪着他…连从大海通向森林的水路都挖了。”  
斑委屈极了，他恨不得24小时守在柱间身边…要不是小鸟赶他他是不会走的…还冷淡？？  
奈奈一脸关爱小朋友，教育他哥  
“不是指精神层面的…柱间需要你的热情。”言尽于此，总不能让自己这么个纯洁鱼说骚话吧  
（不是精神层面…那是？！）  
“真的吗…会不会搞错？”语气还挺稳  
泉奈面对斑哥的颜艺，坚定的点头，上吧！  
（别再半夜游泳了…）  
眼见为实，斑立马返回月之眼…他要向柱间确认

泉奈没猜错…柱间就是想斑了，虽然翠鸟也知道他是担心自己和蛋，但是理解归理解，对比怀蛋前的亲密缠绵还是心生凄凉。  
尤其怀蛋还给他带来了不少新麻烦…  
体力下降也就算了、还变得敏感…俗称欲求不满  
这种时候那条鱼又不接受暗示来安抚他的身体…烦恼也不能和扉间说…柱间能怎么办，他就只能将鱼赶走自己解决小麻烦  
唯一庆幸的是这几个月扉间将巢留给他出去住了。  
——————  
追寻真相的人鱼刚摸回鸟巢就听到自家小鸟在哼哼唧唧，整条鱼精神抖擞，他要抓住这只干坏事的小鸟…藏好气息慢慢靠近。  
还没来得及给爱人一个“惊喜”…这条鱼就受到了视觉暴击，小鸟没发现鱼来了，玩得正开心  
刚到树顶就看到小鸟浑圆丰满的屁股翘得老高，一只手护住显怀的肚子，另一只手干坏事  
两根手指正在小穴里肆意进出，弄得渍渍作响。  
斑呼吸一乱，硬了…  
“嗯…嗯啊！”越到后期他的身体就越敏感，一旦受了撩拨情潮就很难止住，没有斑的难耐夜晚自己弄弄也算宽慰  
突然，柱间察觉到另一个呼吸，猛地回头（斑？！！！！）  
小鸟立刻抽出手指化作羽翼团住自己  
“呜呜…”斑怎么会回来，翠色的一团整个都在发抖，被捉个正着…斑看到了！  
偷看美景的鱼被发现，干脆坦荡靠近，这是他的翠鸟看看怎么了，他还要干他呢…这之前首要任务是安抚好羞成团子的笨蛋  
“快出来…团这么紧不怕窒息嘛。”发现小鸟越团越牢实他很无奈  
“不出来…羞死了。”含糊低沉的嗓音传来，他决定顽抗到底，起码等斑走了再说  
人鱼也有的是办法对付他，伸出手抚摸小鸟的肩胛线，那里是羽翼最敏感的位置…果然哼哼声响起来，翅膀也开始发抖了。  
“嗯…别摸了…嗯，我现在和原来嗯…不一样嗯呜…”这条坏鱼就知道欺负他，越摸越来劲  
柱间担心摸翅膀就被摸射只好打开羽翼露出自己，脸红眼神闪躲，看斑的表情就知道他又要瞎说，当机立断背对着坏鱼。  
“我的小翠鸟在干什么坏事…叫的那么好听。”斑坏笑着调侃  
在他意料中这只小鸟一定会为了掩饰说谎，到时候他就好好“教训”不诚实的笨蛋。  
没想到传来小鸟吸鼻子的声响，他坦白道  
“弄自己…我在弄自己…很难受斑又不想碰我，所以就只能自己摸摸，我不是故意干坏事…“  
斑听得心都软了，这是他的错，是他太迟钝才让柱间难受这么久  
环住变得浑圆的腰身，斑轻轻抚摸小鸟的肚子…这里边有他和柱间的孩子，连连亲吻耳羽向他表达歉意“是我的错…我怎么可能不想要你，这几个月我都忍得快发疯了！”  
鱼一表白心迹  
柱间瞬间就打起了精神，他提臀向后精准地蹭到要害，希望斑这次将暗示接好了。

“嗯…真是小色鸟，这里是自己玩过了吗，变得这么糟糕。”热情地交换吻，斑将爱人平放在巢内柔软的毛皮上，如今的鸟巢做了不少布置  
这只鸟仗着没人早早将自己脱的干干净净，现在被人鱼铺平四肢才知道羞，胸膛上两颗乳头早就肿得像樱桃…而且不是错觉吧，这胸又变丰满了  
“才没有！这里最近一直都这样…我没摸它，啊！！”斑趁他不备叼住其中一颗用力吮吸，埋脸在柔软的胸肌…小鸟今天叫得真辣  
“呜…不，别吸…别，麻！”小鸟立刻伸手推他，被爱人碰触他才知道胸口已经敏感过头了  
斑的当然不听他的…人鱼现在亢奋极了，力道这么轻就受不了了…他想到这只翠鸟最近一直带着这么漂亮的乳头，说话走路都要忍住叫声…下边就硬得发痛。  
用力含住乳珠不放，另一侧又掐又拧让他尖叫连连“嗯…啊啊，真的不能这样弄，嗯…斑，我会射的嗯…不要！”请求让鱼兴奋不已  
等舔弄够了，一口咬住了嫣红的乳头用力吮吸，这里再过不久就会有甜美的乳汁了，先给他吸吸…往后竞争就激烈了  
“真是的…别吸了呜呜，求你嗯…啊！！”  
忍了半天的肉棒还是射了，浓稠的精液顺着肚子往下淌，小鸟侧过脸不理鱼  
“没事了没事了…”斑捏住下颌亲他，心里期待其他地方的敏感度  
“不想理你，你这鱼太坏了…”小鸟骂他  
“对，坏…因为太爱你了，柱间…我好想你，想摸摸你亲亲你。”当然最想干你  
柱间不知道鱼心里在想什么，又又又又被他感动了，面对斑还是不要带大脑比较好…遵循本能吧，小鸟主动搂住他。

人鱼将手指移到小鸟唇边，满意爱人温顺的伸舌舔弄，含住手指细致吮吸…这张嘴炙热湿润还很会发出煽情的浪叫  
要不是自己也在着急，这张嘴他一定不会放过，“啵”的一声抽出手指，小鸟配合着张开腿等待开拓。  
果然下边的小穴也和原来不一样，还没怎么弄就是瑰红色…柱间看不到可真遗憾。  
斑刚摸到穴口他就开始发抖，腰隐隐后退  
太迁就可不行，捏住髋骨，沾满唾液的手指就往里边探，不给小鸟喘息的余地用力抽插起来  
“嗯…啊！这里也…呜…轻轻…”好听的叫声马上就响起来了，小穴也变得好奇怪，又麻又热…明明自己摸的时候没有爽成这样，忍不住随着抽插摆腰  
斑适时减少刺激…他算是明白柱间现在有多敏感了，一不注意这只小鸟能在他干进去前射晕，那乐趣就大打折扣了…  
所以他只是给小鸟做最基本的扩张，不去揉按敏感只是隐隐擦过，加入第三根手指将小洞撑开拓软。  
小鸟的屁股突然被拍拍…斑问他为什么突然乱叫  
“呜…没什么，嗯…就是被按到了而已嗯呜…”  
斑也没多想，只是吐槽小鸟真色，还没把他怎么着就浪成这样。  
除了冷不丁让鱼头皮发麻的浪叫，开拓总体还是很顺利的，斑抖着手解开腰带准备插进去  
柱间用手抵住斑的胸膛不让他压到身上，他的肚子已经圆呼呼了，被这个容易激动的鱼压伤就不好了，他很坚定…想干斑就只能妥协。  
叹着气躺平，让柱间骑到腹部  
“不高兴了？这样比较安全…”柱间偷笑，他可知道人鱼最不待见这个姿势…这坏蛋只喜欢骑他  
屁股被色情拍打，小鸟撇嘴扶着肉棒往里吞…舒服的直抽气，他最喜欢这个姿势！  
“嗯…嗯啊！舒服…嗯，斑，你不准动，我来就好。”平时这种无理要求鱼肯定是不答应的…现在小鸟仗着肚子“横行霸道”

斑躺得忧伤，虽然小洞比原来还爽吸得他魂都要飞了，他还是不满足…因为柱间不让动啊，忧伤到想哭，这是把他当按摩棒的残忍行径。  
“柱间…让我弄弄。”小鸟坚定摇头，抚摸人鱼完美的腹肌，借力撑起身子重重落下，他现在想怎么弄就怎么弄…不会再被鱼欺负了  
就这样哼哼唧唧了许久，多日来的空虚一扫而空，他呼唤斑想让他摸摸其他地方  
“嗯…胸要摸摸…咿！还有那里也要！”  
斑什么都没说都满足了他，柱间享受被抚摸的感觉，下身的肉棒也被照顾的舒服  
“斑…嗯嗯，喜欢…啊，好舒服…用力摸摸啊！”  
（想亲他…）  
这样的意识让小鸟从疯狂的快感里找回些许理智，他有些费力地弯腰想亲吻他的爱人  
斑发现小鸟的意图立刻止住他的动作，起身亲吻他，舌头甜蜜的纠缠最让柱间感到安心，他蹭蹭斑的脸颊…这是他独有的亲昵。  
柱间：……  
他发现斑的脸颊额角全是汗水…从刚才开始这条鱼就忍得辛苦…都是为了他  
其实这个姿势让斑来也没关系…是自己想占据主动权，这不是好小鸟该做的，斑对他这么好。  
“呜呜…”眼泪说来就来，斑急忙给他擦眼泪…不管是什么原因他都不喜欢柱间落泪  
“别哭了…你喜欢怎么做就怎么做，我听你的。”  
人鱼叹气安慰他，只要是和柱间一起…什么样的他都喜欢  
“动动…斑，你来动，我想让你弄。”  
……  
“嗯…嗯还是啊…喜欢这样嗯。”  
人鱼不知道这只小鸟又做了什么心理斗争，但是结果让鱼惊喜…吸住肉棒的小洞被主人放松，对鱼而言就是暗示，伸手调整小鸟的姿势以免他摔下来。  
“我要一起来！”小鸟抗议  
一起来？斑笑意加深，柱间真能做梦…  
“好啊…”松开箍住腰身的手，欣赏傻鸟乐呵呵地撑起身再坐下，鱼则配合向上一顶  
柱间？？？要不是斑及时扶住，他就摔倒了  
“所以乖点让我来吧…”斑重新扶住爱人动作起来  
“呜呜…嗯啊！我也想嗯…一起的，但是小洞太麻了啊！”斑懒得提醒他这叫骚话不叫解释，每一下都用力抵在小鸟最喜欢的点。  
“唔…啊！柱间你太棒了啊…怎么能紧成这样，好热…嗯…快被你吸化了。”  
“嗯嗯…不行，啊！又要…啊！”射了好想歇歇  
斑捉紧射完就想跑的小鸟，毫不停歇，不顾小洞还在痉挛，腰部力道极大硬是将紧缩的洞操开  
“啊！！不嗯！”肉棒摩擦高潮过后敏感的穴壁，立刻就让小洞出了水  
“呼…呼，真湿…听听多响啊，自己就弄出这么多水来，柱间…柱间，我也快唔！给里面更多一点！”斑抖着腰将精液也喂了进去

“累…别闹了嗯…”他都快歇菜了，怀个蛋让体力和恢复力都肉眼可见的变差，这条鱼还这么精力旺盛…又让他平躺着张腿不知道在看啥  
人鱼揉了揉长得更肉的屁股，盯着小洞  
“你是不是夹着…东西呢？”在小鸟惊恐的眼神中用手指撑开小洞…不科学，明明射进去那么多  
“柱间…别装死，不理我就干你了！”  
这威胁真可怕…小鸟支支吾吾告诉他  
“被吃掉了…怀蛋以后就会这样的…”  
宇智波斑：你们翼族是不是太色了……赞！  
看到人鱼神色变换莫测，小鸟急忙解释  
“因为蛋需要能量，平时都是我在供给…但是外来的孩子们也？！”咿…鱼的表情好可怕啊  
斑兴奋地舔舔嘴角，这可真要好好喂饱小鸟了…

柱间耐不住请求休息片刻又要应付精力旺盛的鱼，这个坏蛋非要…喂饱他跟蛋  
刚刚的姿势被鱼强烈反对，所以就只有…  
“啊！”腰被往下压，屁股翘得高高…那就只有这个姿势适合了  
“又叫起来了…你这小色鸟是不是还有事瞒着我，不说我就慢慢检查了…查出来就好好惩罚你。”胸膛紧贴肩背，人鱼往下色情抚摸就发现小鸟的又翘起来了，他还什么都没干呢…怎么就浪成这样  
“没…没有的，斑…弄的时候小心些，不要太深了嗯！”鱼已经心急地干进去了  
“嗯…嗯！太舒服了…哈啊、深…我一直…啊！”  
鱼也是很辛苦，不仅要忍耐紧到过分的小洞…还要听小鸟讲骚话，甜蜜的苦恼…不让太深嘛  
“啊！不嗯…不可以撞那里。”鱼也没用多大力气，他也顾忌着蛋…只是试探的力度  
结果小鸟发出惊呼，抱着肚子蜷缩起来  
鱼：发生了什么！！！  
人鱼害怕自己伤到了蛋，立刻抽出肉棒将他抱进怀里检查，摸肚的手抖得不像话…  
“呜呜…呜坏鱼，都叫你不要撞那里了，本来蛋就总会磨到那。”翠鸟这反应不像是受伤了  
斑好声好气的哄，还久违地撒了个娇…小鸟中了美鱼计哼哼哧哧把事情全交代了  
他说翼族的蛋被保护在腹部特有的孕腔里，他怀得多孕腔也比寻常翼族的大，基本上与其他脏器邻接…蛋在里边浮动时不时就会撞到下边那个地方，让小鸟又爽又羞耻。  
刚才斑撞到深处也是触动了孕腔…  
人鱼将脑袋埋在小鸟颈边不吭声，似乎在反思自己  
（知道自己的错误就好…）  
“那你会很舒服吧…”这就是宇智波斑的结论  
“啊？不…会过头的，还很羞。”  
既然不会伤到他们，羞不羞不在人鱼的考虑范围  
……  
“啊…嗯呜…坏鱼！”肉棒和蛋都在撞他  
知道了翠鸟的小秘密就可以尽情欺负他了  
人鱼重新将小鸟摆好，又操了进去…专往孕腔的入口撞，撞的小鸟大声哭叫，怕不是能传到远处扉间那窝  
斑也深吸了几口气，好几次全靠意志才没被吸出来，提着小鸟的腰不让它塌下去，腰身全力动作  
“嗯…嗯…真的不要了，求你呜呜…”柱间已经很久没有这样难以忍受的感觉了，后面小洞每个敏感点都被欺负，斑的弄得又重又快…腰下都麻木了，只有快感沿着神经上传  
最过分的还是孕腔那里…前列腺被一刻不停地撞击，让小鸟除了浪叫连理智都飞走了。  
发现柱间被操失神了…斑除了自豪就是自豪  
现在就是最佳享受时间…因为小鸟可听话了  
让翘屁股就翘得高高，还主动摇晃迎合身后  
斑被快感折腾的够呛，他分出注意到小鸟身上，发现他拿乳头在毛皮上摩擦，发出细喘。  
“唔…快要嗯…还能再紧些嘛。”  
下一秒人鱼就知道陷入情潮的小鸟能有多紧了…因为他直接被夹射了  
……  
人鱼还没来得及抽出就察觉到让鱼毛骨悚然的挽留，小穴还在吸它  
“嗯…还要，还没吃饱…”  
斑：不上不是鱼！  
——————  
第二天清晨，斑在迷迷糊糊中被查巢的白鸟扇到了天边，还没来得及报仇就被不知从哪钻出来的泉奈拖回海里，奈奈努力劝解  
“哥…你要理解扉间的心情啊，设身处地想想你要是在家里看到我被天使摧残了一晚上你什么心情。”斑？？？这是什么鬼例子，天使又是谁？  
最后斑还是听泉奈的回海里了，他倒不是被莫名其妙的例子说动了…只是设想了一下小鸟的反应，昨晚实在是永记于心的美好记忆，他得避避风头，不然迟早被千手柱间算总账。  
“也不是不能理解…就按泉奈你说的。”

翠鸟迷迷糊糊醒来，眼都没睁张嘴就骂坏鱼，哭唧唧地说要向弟弟告状。  
一双温暖的手轻轻抚摸黑长直和后颈，心疼地询问“你还好吗”这貌似是…扉间  
（啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，乱来被捉住了）  
扉间发现翠鸟还不睁眼就是发抖，差点气到失智  
天知道他早上来看望翠鸟时看到了什么…那条鱼就是个鱼渣，知道翠鸟怀着蛋还这么急色  
完全不好好珍惜他，可恨这个笨蛋执迷不悟！  
扉间有些哽咽，他想这个笨鸟现在一定也很难过吧，怀着蛋还被强迫了一晚上…  
“大哥…你别哭了，我会给你报仇的…那条鱼敢回来我一定再给他扇飞！”  
扇飞…把斑扇飞了？！  
翠鸟麻溜起身…  
“你别怕他，他要是还敢对你做什么我们就带上泉奈回神树…蛋有我给你养。”扉间安慰道，他已经打算好了…赶紧把通道研究出来，先把大哥和泉奈带走，好好教训教训那条鱼渣  
柱间一听弟弟的话，就觉得这状告过头了…扉间一生气他就真要和蛋它爸分居了，机智的翠鸟立马打消向弟弟哭诉悲惨夜晚的计划，替斑讲起好话…大致就是“因为爱所以没把持住”  
“也不能怪斑，他忍了很久了…也是我不好，没有坚定地拒绝他…呜呜，我不想和斑分开，蛋不能没有爸爸。”眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，演技十足  
这下白鸟更心疼了，连连答应不走了  
“但是那条鱼最近别想靠近巢，你不准心软。”  
柱间点头，先应付扉间再说…至于斑，那条坏鱼的确该受些教训了

距离蛋降生的时刻不远了…

 

Tbc


End file.
